I Like Suna
by endo.wewe
Summary: Panas dan pasir. Dua kata yang terbesit saat mendengar kata Sunagakure. Lalu bagaimana cara Shikamaru dan Temari membuat anak mereka menyukai Suna? Liburan musim panas di Suna sepertinya asyik. My first Shikadai fic/OoC/RnR?


**Akademi Konoha.**

Salah satu ruang kelas mendadak ramai tatkala Aburame Shino mengakhiri kegiatan belajar mengajarnya hari ini. Para pelajar nampaknya belum akan meninggalkan ruang kelas. Mereka lebih memilih bergerombol sambil memamerkan hal-hal yang akan mereka lakukan di liburan musim panas seminggu ke depan.

Adalah Uzumaki Boruto yang paling sibuk menggembor-gemborkan rencana keluarganya yang akan mengajaknya ke pantai. Yamanaka Inojin tak kalah bangga ketika memberitahu rencananya belajar melukis dengan teknik tinggi bersama sang ayah. Chouchou dengan antusias mengatakan bahwa ia akan berwisata kuliner keluar desa bersama keluarga besar Akimichi. Meski berwajah datar, tampak jelas rona kebahagiaan di mata gadis berkacamata; Uchiha Sarada ketika memberitahu bahwa sang ayah akan pulang besok dan akan mengajaknya bertamasya selama liburan ini.

Berbanding terbalik dengan wajah tak bersemangat bocah berkuncir tinggi yang memandang bosan teman-temannya. Bola mata hijaunya bergerak ke sana kemari mengikuti mulut-mulut berisik yang berceloteh bergantian.

Bocah laki-laki itu menguap sebelum berdiri dari duduknya, "Aku mau pulang," ujarnya datar.

Semua mata kini tertuju padanya. Inojin terlalu peka untuk tidak menanyakan penyebab bocah itu tak mengeluarkan suara sejak tadi, "Kau kenapa, Shikadai?"

Nara Shikadai hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

"Kau ini tidak asyik, Shikadai! Untuk apa buru-buru pulang?" kali ini Boruto yang bertanya.

"Iya, kau tidak asyik," Chouchou mengiyakan, "kita mungkin tidak akan bertemu seminggu ke depan, seharusnya kita bermain sampai puas hari ini."

Semua kepala mengangguk setuju, kecuali Sarada yang tetap memasang wajah juteknya.

Keturunan Nara itu mendesah panjang, "Aku tidak punya rencana kegiatan menyenangkan yang bisa diceritakan seperti kalian. Jadi lebih baik aku pulang dan tidur."

Kumpulan bocah-bocah berambut warna-warni itu saling berpandangan satu sama lain. Dalam benak mereka bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi pada keluarga Shikadai sehingga ia tak punya rencana liburan menyenangkan. Sedangkan ayah Boruto yang seorang Hokage sibuk saja mau meluangkan waktu demi liburan keluarga.

"Kau tidak pergi liburan ya, Shikadai?"

"Apa ada masalah dengan keluargamu?"

"Apa Paman Shikamaru lebih memilih berhibernasi di musim panas daripada mengajak keluarganya berlibur?" pertanyaan terakhir sukses membuat gerombolan bocah itu berhenti bersuara. Merasa semua mata tertuju padanya, sang pemilik pertanyaan mengerutkan dahinya, "Apa? Ada yang salah dengan pertanyaanku?"

"Semua Uchiha memang berlidah tajam!"

"Lihat siapa yang bicara? Anak Hokage yang tak punya sopan santun!"

"Apa kaubilang?"

"Kubilang kau itu tidak punya sopan santun, dasar bodoh!"

"Bodoh? Seenaknya saja kaubicara! Memangnya kau itu pintar?!"

Pasti tahu kan siapa dengan siapa yang asyik beradu mulut?

Kita tinggalkan pertunjukan 'Uzumaki _vs_ Uchiha _season_ II' dan beralih pada trio InoShikaChou—_season_ II juga—yang ternyata juga sibuk membujuk si Nara kecil agar ikut berlibur bersama mereka.

"Kau ikut denganku saja, Shikadai. Kita akan makan makanan enak dari berbagai penjuru desa."

"Lebih baik ikut denganku saja. Kaubisa jadi model lukisanku."

"Model lukisan? Itu terdengar menggelikan. Kaupasti mau melukis wajah tidur Shikadai yang berlumuran air liur, kan?"

Dasar menjengkelkan. Shikadai menatap teman-temannya yang malah berganti kesibukan dari saling pamer menjadi saling beradu argumen.

"Sudah hentikan—" omongan Shikadai tak digubris oleh keempat temannya, "—aku juga akan pergi berlibur—" masih tidak ditanggapi meski volume suara Shikadai agak diperbesar, "—AKU AKAN PERGI KE SUNA!"

Berhasil. Teriakan Shikadai mampu melerai pertengkaran tidak mendasar para kawannya.

Dan beberapa detik kemudian ...

"APA?! SUNA?!"

Hampir-hampir Shikadai tuli karena teriakan keempat temannya mengguncang gendang telingannya. Sama seperti kata 'Suna' yang berhasil mengguncang kesadaran mereka.

Suna dan musim panas? Sepertinya akan jadi musim panas terpanas bagi Nara Shikadai. Apa itu terdengar menyenangkan?

.

.

.

**I LIKE SUNA**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : Ooc/Oneshot/Typo/Canon/Latar : Suna**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Matahari siang ini seolah memberitahu semua makhluk bahwa pusat tata surya itu diciptakan dengan anugerah energi panas yang tak tertandingi. Kedua pasang kaki terlihat melangkah perlahan, berbeda dengan sepasang kaki di depannya yang terlihat siap menerjang apapun yang menghalangi jalannya.

Sang wanita yang berjalan paling depan menghentikan langkahnya ketika merasa dua laki-laki di belakangnya tertinggal agak jauh, "Ya ampun! Apa kalian tidak bisa jalan lebih cepat?"

Kedua laki-laki di belakangnya saling berpandangan. Si bocah yang merupakan salah satu dari kedua laki-laki itu menggerutu sebal, "Ibu cerewet sekali,"

Si pria yang satu lagi mengamati wajah bocah di sampingnya yang bercucuran peluh. Terlihat sekali kalau bocah duplikat dirinya itu sudah lelah, "Biarkan saja. Ibumu sedang semangat, Shikadai."

Bocah yang dipanggil Shikadai itu terus-terusan mengelap wajah dan lehernya, tapi tampaknya pori-pori kulitnya tak mau berhenti memproduksi air yang disebut keringat, sampai-sampai baju yang dikenakannya pun terasa sudah membasah.

Benar-benar tidak nyaman. Belum lagi kontur tanah yang ia pijaki. Sepanjang mata memandang yang terlihat hanya hamparan pasir berkilat tertimpa cahaya matahari. Beberapa kali material-material pasir menerobos masuk ke alas kaki yang digunakannya.

Benar, kan. Lagi-lagi butiran pasir memaksa bocah berumur sepuluh tahun itu untuk kembali menghentikan langkahnya. Ia berjongkok dan melepas sepatu khas _shinobi_ yang terpasang di kaki sebelah kirinya.

Si pria dewasa ikutan berjongkok dan membantu Shikadai mengeluarkan partikel pasir dari sepatu kecilnya, sesekali ia juga terlihat mengusap dahinya sendiri dan dahi bocah yang sangat mirip dengannya itu.

Wanita yang berada kira-kira 20 meter di depan kedua lelaki itu menghela napas panjang. Ia mengalah dan berjalan balik menghampiri kedua laki-laki tersayangnya itu.

Si pria bangkit dari posisinya saat melihat wanita itu menghampiri mereka sambil berkata, "Kaujalan duluan saja, Temari. Tidak apa-apa Shikadai bersamaku."

Alih-alih menanggapi, wanita berkuncir empat bernama Temari itu mengambil botol air minum dari tas selempang kecilnya, lalu memberikannya pada Shikadai, "Minum dulu," kemudian ia menarik tali penyangga tas ransel yang dibawa sang pria di punggungnya, "Tasnya biar aku yang bawa, Shikamaru."

Pria yang dipanggil Shikamaru itu tidak berkata apapun saat menyerahkan tas yang lumayan berat itu pada Temari. Shikamaru tahu apa kemauan dari ibu Shikadai ini. Ia berjongkok lagi di depan Shikadai seraya berujar, "Cepat pakai sepatumu dan naik ke punggung Ayah!"

Shikadai yang baru saja selesai meneguk habis isi air di botol itu tersenyum sumeringah. Bergegas ia kembali memasang sepatu bermodel terbuka di bagian depannya itu lalu mendekap leher sang ayah.

Ketiganya pun kembali melanjutkan perjalanan.

"Ayah, kenapa kita harus liburan di Suna?" si kecil bertanya tepat di telinga ayahnya, berharap suara yang lebih pantas disebut bisikan itu tak sampai ke telinga sang ibu, "bahkan berkemah di hutan Klan Nara kurasa lebih baik."

"Karena ini keinginan Ibu," si ayah menjawab dengan berbisik juga.

"Kenapa kita harus menuruti Ibu?"

"Karena Ibu galak," Shikamaru mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Shikadai yang bersandar di bahu lebarnya setiap kali menjawab pertanyaan anak semata wayangnya.

Temari yang berjalan di samping sang suami sebenarnya mendengar percakapan ayah dan anak itu. Dengan jelas pula ia melihat keduanya saling tertawa kecil, menjadikan dirinya sebagai objek guyonan, namun ia memilih cuek daripada harus membuang-buang energi (baca: marah-marah) di bawah teriknya matahari saat ini.

"Suna lebih panas dari perkiraanku. Benar-benar merepotkan!" Shikadai kembali mengeluh.

Shikamaru menggunakan salah satu tangannya untuk menepuk pantat Shikadai, "Kau ini! Kan sudah Ayah gendong,"

Shikadai memanyunkan bibirnya sebagai jawaban'tetap saja perjalanan ini merepotkan'.

"Ayah beritahu ya," bisik Shikamaru lagi, "Ibumu itu jarang sekali minta pulang kampung, jadi kalau dia bilang mau ke Suna, berarti Ibu benar-benar sedang rindu Suna."

Shikadai diam. Ia memutar ingatannya kembali ke masa-masa sebelumnya, mencoba mengingat kapan terakhir kali ia berkunjung ke kampung halaman sang Ibu.

"Benar juga. Aku bahkan lupa Suna itu seperti apa," pandangannya menerawang, bahkan ia lupa untuk berbicara dengan metode berbisik, "yang kuingat, Suna itu panas dan banyak pasir."

Shikamaru berkata lagi, "Mau tidak mau, kau harus menyukai Suna seperti kau menyukai Konoha, Shikadai."

Sebelum menikah, Temari tidak tahu kalau Shikamaru adalah orang yang pandai menasehati dan membujuk seseorang meski kata-kata yang digunakan amat sederhana. Temari yang keras kepala itu pun bisa tersihir menjadi anak penurut. Jadi kalau urusan membujuk Shikadai, serahkan pada ayahnya saja.

Temari hanya tersenyum kecil, benar-benar tak berniat mencampuri percakapan kedua Shika-nya. Ia mengeluarkan sapu tangan. Tangannya bergerak lincah mengusap keringat di wajah sang anak, tak lupa wajah Shikamaru yang juga sudah dipenuhi bulir keringat.

Shikadai menatap bosan kedua orangtuanya yang tanpa alasan, tanpa sebab, dan tanpa kata-kata saling melempar senyum satu sama lain. Dasar orang dewasa!

Kira-kira lima belas menit berlalu, tak terasa langkah-langkah kaki mereka akhirnya membawa mereka mendekat menuju gerbang desa bertuliskan 'SUNAGAKURE'.

Tak lama, suara penjaga gerbang yang berteriak kencang pun menggema, "LIHAT! PUTRI TEMARI DAN KELUARGANYA DATANG!"

.

.

.

Desa Suna yang selalu cerah. Meski masih terbilang pagi, sinar matahari sudah menunjukkan eksistensinya menghangatkan dataran padang pasir yang termasuk wilayah Negara Angin itu.

Sang Kazekage termuda dalam sejarah; Gaara telah selesai dari acara merapikan diri dan siap memulai kesibukannya hari ini. Pagi ini perasaan hatinya sangat bagus. Dimulai dari tidur yang nyenyak—ia bukan lagi pengidap insomnia– dan mimpi indah semalam, pagi hari pun terasa lebih indah dibanding pagi biasanya karena Temari yang membangunkannya. Bukan hal yang spektakuler memang, tapi cukup bisa membuat Gaara bahagia.

Sejujurnya Gaara sangat senang sang kakak sulung dan keluarga kecilnya mau jauh-jauh berlibur ke desa yang dipimpinnya. Dia pikir saat Temari menikah dengan orang Konoha, Temari lama-lama akan melupakannya, melupakan desa asalnya. Dan prasangka itu langsung hilang saat tiga orang itu menyambutnya ketika pulang kerja kemarin. Berbeda dengan Konoha, di Suna tidak ada liburan musim panas, karena musim di Suna memang selalu panas.

Pria berambut merah itu keluar dari kamarnya. Ia perlu melewati beberapa kamar untuk sampai ke ruang makan. Termasuk kamar kakak sulungnya.

Ada pemandangan yang aneh di kamar Temari yang pintunya terbuka lebar itu. Sebenarnya tidak bisa disebut aneh juga, mengingat pemandangan yang sekarang dilihat Gaara sudah lazim dilakukan oleh pasangan suami istri.

Kakak tertuanya berada di bawah samping ranjang dengan bertumpu pada lulutnya. Posisinya persis menghadap wajah seseorang yang terbaring di atas ranjang dengan masih terbalut selimut. Gaara tidak melihat jelas detail kegiatan mereka karena kepala kuning Temari menutupi pandangannya. Yang jelas dilihat Gaara adalah tangan besar milik pria menahan tengkuk Temari sehingga posisi kepala sang kakak semakin merunduk.

Seharusnya Gaara pergi dari sana, tidak sengaja melihat adegan begitu di pagi hari cukup membuat jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat. Tapi apa daya kalau hati tidak sinkron dengan otak. Nyatanya Gaara tetap berdiam di daun pintu sampai sebuah percakapan merambat ke indera pendengarannya.

"Kaumasak apa?" ucap seorang pria yang Gaara asumsikan milik Nara Shikamaru.

"Kau akan tahu kalau kaubangun," jawab Temari.

"Iya, iya, Istri Cerewet!"

Kepala pirang milik Temari terlihat menjauh dari wajah Shikamaru. Shikamaru pun bangkit dari posisi tidurnya. Dan saat kedua pasang mata suami istri itu tertuju ke pintu, Gaara bisa menangkap keterkejutan di mimik wajah mereka.

"Pagi, Gaara," ini suara Shikamaru.

"Sejak kapan kau di situ?" ini suara Temari.

Sebenarnya Gaara mendengar jelas sapaan dan pertanyaan dari dua orang itu, tapi berhubung Temari dan Shikamaru mengucapkannya di detik yang sama, pemuda lajang itu tidak tahu harus menjawab yang mana. Mata hijau samar Gaara bergantian melirik Temari dan Shikamaru.

Sikap dasarnya yang pendiam membuat Gaara tak pintar basa-basi. Yang bisa dia katakan hanya, "Aku duluan. Ke ruang makan," itupun diucapkan dengan nada dan ekspresi yang sama-sama datar.

Temari berdiri, menutup wajahnya sepeninggal Gaara dari sana, "Ya ampun, memalukan sekali."

Shikamaru turun dari ranjang sambil terkekeh, "Siapa suruh pintunya tidak ditutup?"

"Niatku kan hanya membangunkanmu! Ini gara-gara kau! Memperlihatkan hal-hal tidak senonoh begitu. Kaulihat ekspresi tak terbaca Gaara tadi, kan?"

Shikamaru malah tertawa kecil mendengar celotehan istrinya. Kalimat 'hal-hal tidak senonoh' dan 'ekspresi tak terbaca Gaara' membuatnya tak bisa menahan tawa.

"Akan lebih baik kalau Kankurou yang memergoki kita tadi. Benar-benar memalukan," tambah Temari. Lain Temari, lain Shikamaru. Si Jenius Konoha itu terlihat santai dan biasa saja, "Kau tidak malu ya?"

Shikamaru melepas kaos tidurnya, "Untuk apa malu pada adik sendiri?"

Ucapan Shikamaru berhasil membuat Temari tercengang. Benar juga. Sekarang Gaara dan Kankurou adalah adik Shikamaru juga. Kenyataan yang agak lucu mengingat bagaimana interaksi mereka di masa lalu dan faktor umur mereka yang tidak terpaut jauh. Tapi mendengar Shikamaru berkata begitu, Temari merasa amat senang. Artinya Shikamaru menerima semua yang ada kaitannya dengan Temari.

"Lebih sering melihat kita bermesraan, lebih kuat keinginannya untuk segera menikah," Shikamaru sedang memilih baju ketika mengucapkannya. Sehingga saat Shikamaru menangkap keadaan di mana Temari sedang menatapnya sambil tersenyum lebar, Shikamaru jadi heran sendiri, "Kenapa senyum-senyum?"

Temari menggeleng, masih dengan senyumnya, "Tidak,"

Shikamaru menjepit hidung mancung Temari dengan jari-jarinya, "Dasar aneh!" Kemudian ia kembali ke tumpukan baju-bajunya yang memang sengaja tidak ditaruh dalam lemari. Lemarinya masih penuh dengan baju-baju Temari saat masih perawan dulu, "Apa tidak ada baju yang lebih formal?"

"Kau benar-benar akan ke kantor Gaara?" tanya Putri Suna itu yang baru sadar kalau sang suami masih bertelanjang dada. Kemudian ia mengambil baju formal yang sengaja ia pisahkan di dalam tas.

"Ya, Naruto menitipkan beberapa data yang harus aku periksa,"

"Lalu Shikadai bagaimana? Hari ini aku menyuruhnya berkeliling desa,"

"Aku sudah bicara dengan Kankurou. Setengah hari ini aku yang akan menggantikan Kankurou."

Temari mengangguk. Suaminya selalu sibuk, bahkan sebelum mereka menikah. Bukan keingginan Shikamaru, melainkan keharusan dari tanggungjawab yang dipikul suaminya. Demi menjaga keseimbangan kedamaian dunia _shinobi_, maka hal itu mutlak dilakukan. Mengorbankan waktu liburan dan waktu berkumpul bersama keluarga masih terlihat kecil jika dibandingkan dengan kedamaian yang saat ini dirasakan.

Dan Temari sangat mengerti akan hal itu.

Sebuah cubitan kecil di pipi menyadarkan Temari dari renungannya, "Kenapa bengong? Ayo makan,"

Temari tersenyum sebelum mengikuti suaminya yang sudah terlihat gagah dengan pakaian formalnya.

"Hei, kau belum sikat gigi!"

"Nanti saja habis makan,"

"Dasar jorok!"

.

.

.

"Merepotkan!" Entah sudah berapa kali Shikadai mengulang kata itu, "Paman, panas sekali. Ayo kita pulang saja."

"Hei, kita ini mau bersenang-senang. Aku akan menunjukkan kalau Suna tidak kalah dengan Konoha ..." Sang paman mencoba bersabar. Kankurou seperti bertemu lagi dengan Shikamaru sewaktu mereka masih bocah.

Nara kecil itu terpaksa berjalan lemas mengikuti sang Paman. Shikadai dan Kankurou akhirnya berhenti di sebuah perkebunan. Terlihat satu jenis pohon tinggi dengan jumlah yang sangat banyak. Shikadai belum pernah melihat pohon itu di Konoha.

"Banyak sekali. Ini pohon-pohon apa, Paman?" tanya Shikadai menatap kagum hamparan pohon-pohon berbentuk tak biasa itu.

Laki-laki bertudung kucing itu naik ke salah satu pohon, mengambil beberapa butir buah yang sudah masak, "Kauingat buah ini?" ia menyodorkan buah-buah itu pada Shikadai.

Shikadai menatap buah lonjong seukuran ibu jari orang dewasa, berwarna hitam agak kemerah-merahan, "Ini kan buah yang Paman bawa saat ke Konoha setahun lalu. Namanya—" Shikadai mencoba mengingat, "—namanya. Hmmm. Kor ... Kurma! Ini buah kurma kan, Paman."

Kankurou mengacungkan jempolnya, "Kau benar!"

Shikadai memakan satu. Rasa manis langsung meluber ke seluruh indera pengecap Shikadai. Shikadai suka rasa manis dari kurma yang memang berbeda dengan rasa manis permen.

Dengan sabar Kankurou menjabarkan penjelasan-penjelasan pada keponakannya. Banyak ilmu yang didapat Shikadai. Ia jadi tahu bagaimana bentuk buah itu sebelum masak. Terjawab juga pertanyaan kenapa di Konoha pohon kurma tidak bisa tumbuh. Dan kenapa pembudidayaan pohon kurma menjadi salah satu komoditas penting Desa Suna.

Shikadai jadi lupa mengucapkan kata warisan sang ayah; merepotkan. Panas matahari pun mulai terasa biasa di kulit.

Sekitar empat jam sudah Shikadai mengitari sebagian wilayah Suna. Sepanjang perjalanan, warga Suna menyambutnya dengan baik, apalagi saat mereka tahu kalau Shikadai adalah putra Temari. Ibunya sangat terkenal di desa ini. Ternyata ada banyak hal menarik di desa asal ibunya selain pasir dan panas tentunya.

Tadi ia sudah mengunjungi rumah kaca pembudidayaan tanaman obat mujarab, lalu mengunjungi wilayah terlarang di mana di tempat itu ada fenomena pasir hidup yang sangat mengerikan.

Dan sekarang, Shikadai berada di pasar. Ada banyak jenis makanan di pasar ini. Oh lihat, bahkan ramen pun tersedia di sini. Meski suhu terasa semakin panas berhubung memasuki tengah hari, belum lagi debu dan tanah tandus, namun seluruh warga tetap bersemangat seolah cuaca berada di suhu normal. Orang Suna memang hebat.

Kankurou melihat Shikadai terus mengusap dahinya. Air mineral yang dibekali oleh ibu Shikadai juga sudah habis.

"Kaumau es krim?"

"Es krim?"

Mereka berdua mampir ke kedai es krim. Di sana mereka bertemu dengan seorang nenek tua pemilik kedai itu.

"Siapa anak ini, Tuan Muda Kankurou?" tanya sang nenek ketika meihat Shikadai.

"Oh ya, kenalkan Nek, namanya Shikadai. Dia putranya Temari," Kankurou menjelaskan.

Si nenek terkejut, "Be-benarkah?" ia meneliti wajah Shikadai, "Kau tidak mirip ibumu, Nak."

Kankurou tertawa, "Memang. Mungkin ayahnya yang melahirkan, hahaha."

Tawa Kankurou mengundang beberapa orang untuk mendekat. Jelas hal itu membuat Shikadai memanyunkan bibirnya. Argumen-argumen mulai keluar dari mulut mereka. Namun karena Shikadai keturunan Shikamaru dengan sifat cueknya, ia tidak peduli. Yang penting es krim yang sedang dinikmatinya ini terasa lezat.

.

.

.

Temari mengerutkan dahi ketika menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin. Ya ampun, ia terlihat sangat tidak pantas mengenakan baju lamanya. Timbunan lemak menonjol jelas di sekitar perut. Dulu ia terlihat seksi kalau pakai kaos hitam dan celana ketatnya itu, sekarang ia hanya cocok pakai pakaian sejenis yukata. Zaman sudah merubah si seksi itu menjadi ibu-ibu.

Ibu satu anak itu lantas membereskan baju-baju lamanya. Sebaiknya dibuang atau diberikan pada orang lain? Entahlah, yang harus dilakukan adalah mengumpulkannya dalam satu kardus supaya tidak memenuhi lemarinya.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam. Tidak terasa sudah larut malam, suami dan anaknya masih bermain _sugoroku_ di ruang tengah bersama Kankurou dan Gaara. Ngomong-ngomong soal bermain, mana suara tawa yang sedari tadi Temari dengar? Tak ada suara sama sekali saat Temari memasang telinganya baik-baik.

Penasaran, sulung dari tiga bersaudara itu keluar dari kamar menuju ruang tengah. Pantas saja sepi, Gaara, Kankurou dan Shikadai sudah tertidur di atas tatami, sedangkan Shikamaru terlihat sedang duduk sambil menyeruput kopinya.

Temari memperhatikan mereka satu per satu. Ketiganya tidur dengan posisi tidak beraturan. Gaara tidur menyamping, Kankurou terlentang, sedangkan Shikadai menggunakan tangan kanan Kankurou sebagai alas kepala. Yang menjadi perhatian Temari adalah wajah Shikadai yang penuh coretan tepung.

"Kalian sungguhan mengerjai bocah sepuluh tahun?"

"Bukan mengerjai. Itu hukuman untuk yang kalah," jawab Shikamaru enteng. Ia meregangkan lehernya yang terasa pegal.

"Dasar!" Temari memperkecil suaranya agar tidak membangunkan mereka. _Jade_ indahnya menjelajahi arena tempat mereka bermain. Kulit kacang, papan permainan, belum lagi tepung yang berserakan menambah berantakannya ruang tengah. "Kalian bermain atau mengamuk, sih?"

Shikamaru tak menjawab. Ia sudah terbiasa mendengar Temari mengomel. Perempuan kan memang cerewet. Ia hanya ingin menikmati waktu santainya. Di Konoha kan tidak bisa, terlalu banyak hal yang harus dia urus daripada hanya sekedar bersantai.

Kepala Klan Nara itu mengamati sang istri yang sibuk membereskan barang-barang yang berserakan. Biar cerewet begitu, Temari tidak pernah menyuruhnya mengerjakan pekerjaan perempuan seperti mencuci piring, mengepel, juga pekerjaan ringan seperti membereskan tempat tidur.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, istrinya hebat juga. Diakan seorang putri, eh, tapi tidak heran juga sih, Temari kan putri jadi-jadian. Mana ada putri yang suka teriak-teriak, galak, main pukul, ah, pokoknya bukan tipikal seorang putri.

Tanpa sadar Shikamaru tertawa kecil. Sepertinya hati Shikamaru menginginkan Temari sekarang.

"Temari, kemarilah!"

Temari menghentikan gerakan tangannya. Diperhatikannya wajah sang suami yang memasang wajah mencurigakan, "Apa?"

"Kubilang kemari,"

Tak mau larut dalam kebingungan, Temari menghampiri Shikamaru, "Kenapa?"

Shikamaru menunjuk-nunjuk pundaknya, "Aku pegal. Pijati aku!"

Urat kekesalan muncul di dahi si pirang, "Tidak lihat aku sedang apa?"

"Itu bisa nanti," Shikamaru memutar tubuhnya membelakangi Temari, kemudian menarik tangan Temari agar tersampir di pundaknya, "Ayo mulai!"

Dengan bersandar pada kata sabar, akhirnya Temari memenuhi keinginan Shikamaru.

Udara Suna pada malam hari lebih bersahabat. Angin bertiup semilir di luar sana membuat suasana rumah tak terasa sumpek. Suara binatang-binatang malam mengalun indah menemani insan-insan menikmati waktu istirat malamnya.

Yang merusak suasana adalah suara dengkuran Kankurou.

Bicara soal suara, Temari baru ingat, "Tadi sepertinya aku dengar suara Gaara tertawa keras. Benar itu suara Gaara?"

Sambil menikmati pijatan Temari, Shikamaru menjawab, "Uhm. Tadi dia dan Kankurou mengerjai Shikadai habis-habisan. Aku sempat kaget Gaara bisa tertawa seperti itu,"

"Aku lebih kaget. Gaara—" tanpa sadar pijatan Temari melemah, mau tidak mau ia kembali mengingat masa kecilnya yang kelam, "—dia sejak kecil, jangankan tertawa, tersenyum saja tidak pernah. Ya ampun, aku bahkan ingin membunuh diriku sendiri kalau ingat perlakuanku pada Gaara di masa lalu."

Merasa simpati pada istrinya, Shikamaru berbalik menghadap Temari, "Sudahlah, itu sudah berlalu."

Temari menggigit bibirnya, "Berapa lamapun waktu itu berlalu, tetap saja rasa bersalah itu menghantuiku. Kami dibesarkan dengan didikan keras. Saat itu aku bahkan tidak tahu siapa dan untuk apa seorang ayah dan ibu ada di dunia ini."

Setiap mengingat masa lalu, Temari akan sedih seperti ini. Shikamaru sudah hapal itu. Temari memang tidak akan menangis, tapi maniknya pasti akan meredup.

Ia menggenggam kedua telapak tangan Temari lembut, "Semua sudah berakhir. Gaara saja sudah memaafkan semua. Kau juga harus menutup kenangan buruk itu rapat-rapat. Sekarang yang perlu kaulakukan adalah hidup bahagia—" Shikamaru menjeda sebentar, "—bersamaku, bersama keluarga kita."

Shikamaru berhasil membuat Temari tersenyum, walaupun sangat samar. Ia memutus kontak mata dengan Shikamaru. Tubuhnya bergerak maju mendekap tubuh tegap pria nanas yang amat dicintainya itu. Shikamaru pun membalas pelukan Temari tanpa berkata-kata lagi.

Ada banyak sekali terima kasih yang ingin Temari ucapkan.

'Terima kasih telah menyayangiku dan menyayangi Shikadai.'

'Terima kasih karena telah menerimaku dan menerima semua masa laluku.'

'Terima kasih karena telah menerima kedua adikku.'

'Terima kasih karena telah menyukai Suna.'

'Terima kasih karena—'

Uh, seribu ungkapan terima kasih pun tidak akan pernah cukup.

Kedua orang mantan duta Serikat _Shinobi_ itu masih berpelukan saat sepasang mata hijau samar itu tak sengaja terbuka. Si pemilik mata itu berkata dalam hati, 'Memang hanya kau yang pantas menjadi kakak ipar kami.'

.

.

.

Beberapa hari telah berlalu. Kali ini Shikadai mengelilingi Suna ditemani sang ayah. Shikadai baru mengetahui kalau ayahnya tidak kalah terkenal dari sang ibu. Sepanjang jalan, Shikadai harus berhenti beberapa kali karena harus meladeni warga yang ingin memberi salam pada ayahnya.

Ia sudah mengunjungi Rumah Sakit Anak Haruno Sakura. Diberi nama begitu karena memang ibu Sarada yang mendirikan rumah sakit itu. Shikadai juga mengunjungi bendungan terbesar Negara Angin yang hanya ada di Desa Suna.

Hari sudah beranjak petang. Di Suna, matahari tenggelam pada pukul tujuh. Panas menyengat telah berganti dengan angin sepoi-sepoi . Sore hari di Suna tak kalah indah dengan Konoha. Lembayung senja berwarna oranye bagai lukisan indah terpampang indah di langit.

Mata hijau Shikadai memperhatikan beberapa anak sebayanya berlari beriringan. Di tangan mereka menggenggam segulung tali dan layang-layang. Mereka tertawa lepas, entah mentertawakan apa. Ketika sampai di jalan bercabang, kumpulan bocah-bocah itu memisah, sebagian mengambil jalan sebelah kanan, sebagian lagi ke kiri. Shikadai menyimpulkan bahwa mereka telah selesai bemain dan pulang menuju rumah masing-masing.

Suna jelas berbeda dengan Konoha. Tapi di manapun, anak-anak tetaplah sama. Sepanas apapun, sekotor apapun, bermain tetaplah sesuatu yang menyenangkan bagi anak-anak.

"Ayah menyuruhku menyukai Suna. Tapi apa Ayah sendiri menyukai Suna?"

Shikamaru membelai janggutnya, "Yah, tentu saja."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena Suna sudah jadi rumah kedua Ayah," si ayah menatap bocah di sampingnya, "Apa sampai sekarang kau belum bisa menyukai Suna?"

Shikadai hanya mengangkat bahunya.

Shikamaru menghela napas. Memang tidak mudah bagi seseorang menyukai hal yang tidak lebih nyaman dari yang sudah ia rasakan. Suna dan Konoha. Jelas keduanya berbeda. Tapi biar bagaimanapun, Shikadai harus menyukai Suna.

Sebelum pulang, Shikamaru mengajak anaknya ke suatu tempat. Tempat ini selalu Shikamaru datangi kalau berkunjung ke Suna. Dengan berbekal dua ikat bunga yang ia beli di toko pinggir jalan tadi, Shikamaru berharap keduanya merasa bahagia atas kunjungannya.

Makam ayah dan ibu mertuanya.

Shikamaru menangkap ekspresi heran di wajah Shikadai. Wajar, ia baru kali ini datang ke tempat itu. Tapi Shikadai yang pandai langsung tahu siapa orang di dalam gundukan tanah itu dengan membaca batu nisan besar di hadapannya.

"Ini ... Kakek dan Nenek?"

Shikamaru mengangguk, "Ayo beri salam. Oh ya, jangan lupa minta maaf karena baru kali ini kau mengunjungi Kakek dan Nenek,"

Shikamaru memberikan kedua ikat bunga itu pada Shikadai. Sang anak mengerti dan meletakkan masing-masing makam satu ikat bunga.

Shikadai berjongkok diikuti Shikamaru di sampingnya, "Salam Kakek, Nenek. Aku Shikadai, cucu kalian. Maaf baru mengunjungi kalian," ucap Shikadai, kemudian ia menatap sang ayah, "apalagi yang harus kukatakan, Ayah?"

"Apa saja, anggap saja kau sedang mengadu."

Shikadai nampak berpikir, "Ehmmm, apa ya?" jeda sejenak, "Oh, iya. Ibu itu merepotkan, tapi akan lebih merepotkan kalau Ibu tidak ada,"

Shikamaru mengelus kepala Shikadai, "Lanjutkan,"

"Hmmm, Banyak orang bilang aku tidak mirip dengan Ibu. Itu bukan salahku, aku tidak diberi pilihan mau mirip siapa. Kalau aku diberi pilihan, mungkin aku memilih mirip Paman Gaara,"

"Paman Gaara? Alasannya?"

"Karena Paman Gaara keren. Atau pamannya Sarada juga boleh. Aku pernah lihat fotonya, dia keren sekali,"

Shikamaru memasang wajah bosan, "Jadi menurut Shikadai, Ayah tidak keren?"

Shikadai tertawa, memperlihatkan giginya yang rata. Siapa bilang dia tidak mirip Temari. Selain mata hijau tajamnya, Temari mewariskan tawa khasnya pada Shikadai.

"Tenang, Ayah tetap yang terkeren!" ujarnya bangga. Dasar bocah!

Sekarang giliran Shikamaru yang berbicara. Setelah mengucap salam, ia berkata, "Terima kasih telah melahirkan Temari. Temari adalah salah satu orang yang paling berjasa merubahku menjadi dewasa seperti sekarang. Aku akan selalu menjaganya dan menjaga semua yang disayanginya."

Shikadai meresapi dalam-dalam perkataan ayahnya. Tidak terlalu panjang, tapi kesannya mendalam. Shikadai menyukai segala sesuatu yang dimiliki ayahnya. Kalau ayahnya menyukai Suna, sepertinya ia juga harus melakukannya.

.

.

.

Temari meregangkan pundaknya sambil menatap helaian-helaian baju yang sudah ia jemur. Cuciannya lebih banyak dua kali lipat karena Gaara dan Kankurou juga menyumbang baju kotor. Biasanya ada pelayan rumah tangga yang mengurusi kedua adiknya. Tapi hari ini wanita paruh baya itu tidak datang karena sakit.

"Shikadai, ayo main!" tiba-tiba terdengar suara memanggil-manggil anak semata wayangnya. Sepertinya suara anak-anak.

Temari melongok ke bawah. Beberapa anak-anak seusia Shikadai berkumpul di depan gerbang kediaman Sabaku. Tak lama, bocah berkuncir tinggi keluar dari dalam rumah dan menyambut anak-anak itu.

"Ibu, aku pergi main ya ..." ucap Shikadai. Ia mendangak ke atas loteng tempat ibunya menjemur baju.

Temari tersenyum, "Ya. Pulangnya jangan terlalu sore,"

"Oke," setelah menjawab, Shikadai langsung berlari bersama teman-teman barunya.

Eh, sejak kapan Shikadai punya teman di Suna?

.

.

.

**OWARI**

**.**

**.**

**.**

A/N:

Halo teman2 penghuni .

Lebih dari 4ribu kata? Ini oneshot terpanjangku. Aku udah sortir apakah ada scene dan dialog yang bertele-tele dan sia-sia. Tapi tetap aja panjang. Semoga kalian tidak bosan membaca fic abal aku.

—Untuk seting di Suna sebenarnya aku keingetan wilayah Timur Tengah. Agak aneh memang, tapi kurasa Suna mirip Timur Tengah.

—Di sini aku mau menunjukkan kedekatan Shikamaru dgn semua yang berhubungan Temari.

Akhirnya aku berhasil bikin fic Shikadai. Seneng bgt deh. Tapi aku sulit menggambarkan karakter si imut Shikadai, maklum ya kalau OoC akut. Dan u/ Shikamaru. Uhhh, ni cowok makin keren aja. Aku makin tergila-gila sama Shikamaru setelah baca Shikamaru Hiden. Menurutku karakter di Naruto yang paling berkembang itu Shikamaru dan Sakura. Shikamaru dengan kedewasaannya yang bikin cewek klepek-klepek(Tapi tetep di hatiku Itachi no.1). Sakura juga dengan pendirian teguhnya akhirnya jadi perempuan yang kece abis (oh, adik iparku).

Udah ah ngemengnya. Oh ya, aku punya niatan u/buat fic NaruHina tapi pair utama tetep ShikaTema. Semoga aku bisa. Semangat!

Jangan lupa Review ya!

Sampai Jumpa,

Endo


End file.
